<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally // beautiful stranger by mxbtsluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705287">Finally // beautiful stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv'>mxbtsluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mondesafio [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Halloween, M/M, MONESPECIAL, Romance, festa de halloween, hyungjoohyuk, misterio, trisal pq sim, wonkyun side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O último ano do ensino médio deveria ser emocionante e cheio de coisas novas, mas Hyunwoo sentia como se todos os dias de sua vida fossem o mesmo. Ele desejava uma mudança, só não esperava que ela viria em uma festa de Halloween em que fora contra sua vontade.<br/>Nessa festa ele conhece Kihyun, um garoto misterioso de cabelos cor de laranja, dono do sorriso mais lindo que Hyunwoo já viu na vida. E aquele sorriso mudou sua vida como em um passe de mágica. Kihyun era tão perfeito que nem parecia ser real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mondesafio [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lonely Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fic foi para o monespecial de Halloween, mas vou colocar na lista de mondesafio mesmo.<br/>Minha amiga segreta gosta muito de showki então foi escolhido como princial, o resto só aconteceu.<br/>Espero que curtam esse mistériozinho.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🕸️</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunwoo se olhou novamente no espelho, aquilo era ridículo. Se arrependeu pela décima vez só naquela última hora. Minhyuk tinha vindo até ele durante o intervalo das aulas da manhã e lhe implorado para ir com ele nessa festa que teria hoje a noite. Como poderia dizer não para seu melhor amigo? Agora ele desejava que tivesse o feito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-O que exatamente eu sou mesmo? -Perguntou se virando para ver suas costas. Um pequeno, redondo e felpudo rabinho estava grudado em sua calça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Um urso, obviamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk se aproximou dele com uma tiara com orelhinhas marrons, combinando com o resto de seu look. Hyunwoo resmungou enquanto o outro ajeitava o acessório nele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Eu não posso ir sem essas coisas? Só… eu mesmo? -Perguntou enquanto Minhyuk o obrigava a se sentar na cama para fazer sua maquiagem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Nem pensar, é uma festa de halloween, Nunu. Você precisa ir fantasiado, se não vai ficar deslocado. Assim ninguém vai te reconhecer e você pode ficar mais à vontade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo achava que ficaria deslocado de qualquer maneira, não importando se estivesse com a melhor fantasia do mundo ou a melhor maquiagem. Havia coisas que não dava para esconder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Todos os alunos da sua escola o conheciam, como não conhecer? Estava no último ano do ensino médio, mas estudava ali há vários anos. Todos viram como a puberdade tinha sido generosa com ele. O único que não tinha visto era ele mesmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Mesmo depois de sua mudança brusca na aparência, ele continuou um menino quieto e tímido. O único com quem andava era Minhyuk, isso não mudou, pelo menos não por livre e espontânea vontade. Minhyuk era extrovertido e simpático, fazia amizades facilmente então logo mais alguns garotos passaram a andar com os dois. Minhyuk também era mais observador que ele e havia reparado nos olhares que o outro havia passado a receber pelos corredores da escola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hoje a noite, os dois amigos iriam se encontrar com mais alguns dos garotos de seu ciclo social. Hyungwon, Changkyun e Jooheon eram mais íntimos de Minhyuk, mas Hyunwoo gostava deles. Era divertidos e lhe davam espaço para ser quem era, mesmo que em silêncio, mas também tinham uma aura acolhedora que lhe permitia sair um pouco da zona de conforto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Enquanto era maquiado por Minhyuk, Hyunwoo ouviu a campainha tocar. Segundos depois a mãe de Minhyuk estava guiando Changkyun até o quarto onde eles estavam. Não que ele precisasse de guia, mas ela adorava o garoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Fique a vontade, Chang. -Hyunwoo a ouviu falar. -Se precisarem de algo, é só me chamar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Obrigado, mãe. -Minhyuk praticamente gritou em seu rosto o fazendo se afastar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Assim que Changkyun o viu, começou a rir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Hyung! Hahaha! Eu não acredito que ele conseguiu mesmo te convencer a se fantasiar. Hahaha!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk o olhou com cara feia, mas Hyunwoo estava mais ocupado raciocinando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-O que quer dizer? Vocês não vão se fantasiar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Claro que não! -Changkyun se contorcia de rir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo estava pronto para protestar e exigir que Minhyuk tirasse aquelas coisas de seu rosto, quando viu o amigo tirando uma tiarinha como a sua de dentro de uma sacola. Invés de orelhas marrons e arredondadas, essas eram cinzas e pontudas. Colocou na cabeça do mais novo antes que ele percebesse a movimentação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Você vai se fantasiar sim, lobinho. -Minhyuk cruzou os braços, aquilo era uma ordem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Changkyun havia parado de rir e se olhava no espelho com desgosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-É por isso que você queria que eu usasse cinza? -Fez uma careta. -Eu não vou usar isso, hyung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk cruzou os braços. Aquilo era um sinal. Havia sido a primeira coisa que Hyunwoo tinha ensinado aos outros três: se Minhyuk quer, ele consegue. É melhor aceitar do que lutar contra. Principalmente se ele cruzar os braços. Essa é uma luta que não se devia lutar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo balançou a cabeça rindo da cara derrotada de Changkyun, que logo veio sentar-se ao seu lado para ter o rosto maquiado também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Vamos todos de animais? É tipo um conceito? -Perguntou enquanto Minhyuk passava um algodão em seu rosto de forma nada delicada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Sim! -Minhyuk estava muito animado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. -Jooheon vai de abelha e Hyungwon de sapo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Era para ter alguma lógica nesses animais? -Hyunwoo perguntou enquanto observava os dois amigos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk deu de ombros enquanto ia de um lado para o outro pegando coisas para passar no rosto dos dois.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Cada um vai com o que achou mais fácil ou mais legal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-E nós? -Changkyun resmungou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Eu sabia que vocês não iam querer se fantasiar então tive que improvisar, menino Chang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Mas por que um urso? -Hyunwoo estava meio inconformado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Changkyun, olhe para Hyunwoo. -Minhyuk ordenou. -Ele não parece um ursinho de pelúcia? Não dá vontade de abraçar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>O comentário deixou o mais velho extremamente envergonhado, suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas como tomate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-É verdade. -Changkyun concordou sério. -Ainda mais quando usa aquele blusão felpudo!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Você me entende, menino Chang!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Os dois passaram a conversar sobre como Hyunwoo era fofo, enquanto o próprio queria se enfiar dentro do blusão e nunca mais sair dali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Quando Changkyun e Hyunwoo estavam prontos, Minhyuk admirou seu trabalho. Se sentou por cinco minutos, alegando que suas costas estavam o matando, mas quando Hyunwoo sugeriu que ficassem em casa, ele pulou da cadeira e foi se arrumar. Não ia dar chance para Hyunwoo argumentar que não deveriam sair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Enquanto se arrumava expulsou os dois para a sala, onde ficaram jogando vídeo game sendo mimados pela mãe do amigo. Ela não poupou elogios para as fantasias improvisadas deles. Changkyun queria morrer quando percebeu que Minhyuk havia prendido uma longa cauda cinza em sua calça. A mãe de Minhyuk achou uma graça, o que deixou Changkyun ainda mais constrangido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Quando Minhyuk havia colocado a calda ali, nenhum dos dois sabia dizer. Não sabiam também dizer quanto tempo passou até Minhyuk finalmente aparecer. Totalmente vestido de preto, com orelhinhas combinando e maquiagem de gato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-O que acharam? -Deu uma voltinha, mostrando uma cauda tão longa quanto a de Changkyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Perfeito! -O mais novo comentou. -Eu não sou o único com um rabo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Ei, eu todos nós temos! -Minhyuk fez careta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-O do Hyunwoo parece que ele sentou-se em um cupcake, não conta!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>O olhar que Changkyun recebeu de Minhyuk foi o suficiente para o calar. Hyunwoo agora encarava o chão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Desculpe, hyung, -Disse com sinceridade. -Você está ótimo de ursinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Acho que talvez seja melhor eu ir para casa… -Disse pegando o blusão felpudo de cima do sofá. -Eu não estou no clima para festa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ignorando os amigos ele deu um breve tchau para a senhora Lee e saiu da casa, dando de cara com Jooheon. Ele realmente estava com uma blusa listrada preta e amarela, mas era só isso. Mais nada compunha sua fantasia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Hyung! -Disse surpreso. -Você já está indo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo desviou o olhar para rua, já estava escuro. Os postes já haviam acendido, as casas estavam iluminadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Sim, quer dizer, não. -Se atrapalhou. -Estou indo para casa, na verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk e Changkyun não foram atrás dele, mas o observavam pela janela da sala, conversando com Jooheon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jooheon franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Para casa? -Então ficou preocupado. -Aconteceu alguma coisa? Precisa de carona?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Não, não. Está tudo bem, Jooheon. -Tentou acalmar o garoto. -Eu só não estou muito no clima para festa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Antes que Jooheon pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eles ouviram passos se aproximando. Jooheon olhou para trás. Vindo da rua até eles, de cabeça baixa estava uma figura alta e totalmente de verde. O capuz cobrindo seu rosto, mas eles sabiam quem era.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Hyungwon? -Jooheon chamou fazendo o garoto o olhar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyungwon sorriu ao os ver e então soltou um assobiu baixo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Hyunwoo-hyung, você está um arraso hein.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>As orelhas de Hyunwoo voltaram a esquentar e ele não conseguiu encarar os garotos. A porta da frente se abriu. Minhyuk veio até eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Por que vocês não entram? Está frio do lado de fora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyungwon logo passou pelos dois amigos em direção a porta, mas Hyunwoo e Jooheon não se moveram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Vá ajudando o Hyungwon, eu e Hyunwoo temos que conversar um pouco. -Jooheon disse para Minhyuk sobre o ombro do mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk assentiu e Hyunwoo só observava tudo, quieto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jooheon o chamou para sentar-se nos degraus em frente à casa. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Jooheon queria que Hyunwoo ficasse confortável com sua presença.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Eu sei que não conversamos muito, -Começou, sempre olhando para frente. -Mas acho que entendo o que está acontecendo. Você não queria dizer não a Minhyuk quando ele te chamou para essa festa, como tantas outras vezes, não é. -Hyunwoo assentiu, mas não disse nada. -Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo, hyung. Ele sabe como você é, do que gosta e não gosta. Ele sabe que festas não são seu estilo, mas ele continua insistindo porque quer que você faça amizades, saia da sua zona de conforto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Eu sei…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Assim como aconteceu quando passamos a andar juntos, não é? No começo, você não falava com nós, mas aos poucos viramos amigos, não é mesmo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo assentiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Ele quer que você tenha experiências de adolescente enquanto ainda pode, hyung. Ele me disse isso, mas se você não se sentir confortável com isso, é só dizer. Ele vai entender, nós vamos entender. Estamos aqui para você. Se quiser ficar em casa olhando filmes de terror, podemos ficar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Não… vocês podem ir para a festa, eu…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Então eu vou ficar com você. -Decretou, fazendo Hyunwoo o olhar surpreso. -É para isso que servem os amigos, Hyunwoo. Se os garotos quiserem ir à festa, tudo bem. Nós olhamos filmes de terror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Você não precisa fazer isso por mim…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Não preciso, -Sorriu lhe dando um tapinha no ombro. -Mas vou fazer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo encarou os tênis. Sua fantasia ridícula. Sapatos, calças e camisetas marrons. O blusão felpudo em seu colo, também marrom. O pequeno rabinho redondo que lhe incomodava para sentar e as orelhas que ele havia esquecido completamente que estava ali. Sem falar dos risquinhos em seu rosto, fingindo serem barbixas. E o nariz completamente pintado com um batom velho da senhora Lee. Havia sombra em seus olhos também. Um borrão marrom no meio da multidão, ou sentado em uma varanda qualquer. Ao lado de uma abelha bem debilitada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-E se…-Parou antes de falar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Hum? -Jooheon o olhou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-E se eu escolher ir à festa? -Ainda encarava os malditos sapatenis marrons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jooheon deu um sorriso largo e lhe puxou para um abraço de lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Então nós vamos nos divertir, mas vamos embora no momento que você dizer que não quer mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Okay…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jooheon estava feliz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Você está se abrindo a novas possibilidades, hyung! Isso é muito importante, vai saber o que te espera nessa festa!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Algo dentro de Hyunwoo se revirou. Talvez houvesse algo lhe esperando nessa festa, algo bom. Finalmente, algo que mudaria sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🕸️</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Best Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎃</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Antes que Hyunwoo pudesse mudar de ideia novamente, ele se obrigou a entrar na casa com o Jooheon, sempre se agarrando ao sentimento de que tudo podia mudar em uma noite, se ele se abrisse a possibilidades.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Em poucos minutos estava totalmente distraído rindo de seus amigos. Minhyuk havia arranjado asas para completar a fantasia de Jooheon, o problema era que as asas haviam pertencido a sua priminha de seis anos. E eram parte de uma fantasia de fada.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jooheon era a abelha mais estranha do mundo, mas ostentava com orgulho suas asas amarelas brilhosas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Para a fantasia de Hyungwon, nem a criatividade de Minhyuk foi o suficiente. Ele seria o sapo mais sem graça do mundo. Ninguém saberia do que se tratava realmente sua fantasia a menos que perguntasse. Talvez devesse ter escolhido outro animal, a lição foi aprendida.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A senhora Lee tirou milhares de fotos deles enquanto faziam folia na sala da casa. Jogavam brilho um no outro, Minhyuk tentava melhorar suas fantasias com maquiagem, Jooheon tentava manter Changkyun longe das garrafas de vodka que havia comprado. Hyunwoo obrigou todos a comerem os sanduíches preparados pela anfitriã, não queria ninguém passando mal quando forem beber.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Depois de prontos, estava na hora de ir para a tão esperada festa. Para Hyunwoo a graça era aquilo ali, não precisava de mais nada. Mas respirou fundo e seguiu os outros porta a fora.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quem estava dando a festa era um garoto do mesmo ano que eles, Hoseok. Changkyun o conhecia, eram amigos ou algo assim. Hyunwoo não sabia muito bem como funcionavam essas festas, se poderiam ir sem serem convidados, mas se estavam indo tão despreocupadamente ele assumiu que estava tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>O local não era muito longe da casa de Minhyuk, então foram andando. Passaram por vários grupos de jovens, que como eles, iam para festas ou apenas saíram para comemorar aquele Halloween. Apesar de não ser muito usual a comemoração daquele feriado, uma desculpa para festejar era tudo que adolescentes precisavam. Ainda mais se podiam se vestir como bem quisessem.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Uma noite de total liberdade para serem quem eram, sem julgamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo sentiu o ar gélido em seus pulmões, era uma noite estrelada. Seu estômago estava inquieto pela ansiedade. Tudo era tão assustador, mas excitante.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Changkyun passou o braço por seus ombros, o trazendo para mais perto do grupo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Está animado, hyung? -Perguntou sorrindo, apenas as luzes dos postes iluminando seu rosto maquiado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Claro. -Não estava mentindo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyungwon se juntou a eles, os abraçando também.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Vocês estão sentindo esse cheiro? -Perguntou sonhador.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Changkyun e Hyunwoo se olharam confusos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Cheiro de juventude! -Respondeu rindo sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Os outros quatro deram risada do amigo. Hyungwon iria dar trabalho, já estava bêbado e nem haviam chegado na festa.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A casa que procuravam não foi nem um pouco difícil de achar. Assim que viraram a esquina, já conseguiam ver uma grande quantidade de adolescentes concentrados em um único gramado. A música estava abafada, mas podia ser ouvida há várias casas de distância.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Seria muito tarde agora para desistir?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quase como se sentisse sua hesitação, Minhyuk enganchou seu braço no seu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Na hora que você quiser ir embora, é só falar, nós vamos. Tudo bem? -Hyunwoo assentiu respirando fundo, suas mãos se remexendo inquietas. -Vamos ficar 15 minutos, depois vemos o que fazer, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Changkyun e Hyungwon já haviam corrido para dentro da casa, deixando os outros três para trás. Caminhando lentamente e observando tudo ao seu redor, Hyunwoo entrou na casa de dois andares.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Apesar da quantidade de pessoas do lado de fora, o interior não estava tão lotado. A música agora era quase ensurdecedora, mas Hyunwoo estava acostumado com isso. Minhyuk adorava ouvir música em um volume nada saudável.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Os três foram entrando no local, sem serem parados. Alguns colegas da escola os cumprimentaram, mas ninguém parou para conversar. Suas fantasias não pareciam tão ridículas agora, a maioria estava com algo improvisado. Com exceção de um garoto vestido de pirata, aquela fantasia estava incrível, e mais algumas garotas que usavam fantasias combinando das meninas superpoderosas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-AQUI! -A voz de Changkyun, por algum milagre, os alcançou. Ele acenava da sala, onde estava com Hyungwon e um garoto que Hyunwoo sabia ser o dono da festa. Eles já seguravam copos plásticos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hoseok era um garoto sorridente e simpático, logo os cumprimentou. Seus músculos não combinavam nada com a fantasia de coelho. Orelhas cor-de-rosa e o rosto pintado. Eles definitivamente haviam pensado na mesma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyung, -Changkyun disse para o garoto-coelho. -Esses são meus amigos, dos quais lhe falei. Jooheon, Minhyuk e Hyunwoo. -Hoseok lhe deu um sorriso doce e apertou a mão de cada um.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-É um prazer, Hoseok. -Hyunwoo tentou sorrir de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Me chame de Wonho, todos me chamam assim…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Changkyun sorria feliz por seus amigos conhecerem Wonho, finalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ah, claro…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wonho parecia querer dizer algo, mas o barulho de algo se quebrando lhe chamou a atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Acho melhor ir ver o que foi isso. -Disse largando o copo que segurava na lareira atrás deles. -Fiquem a vontade, tem dois banheiros lá em cima. -Foi se afastando de costas. -Bebidas e salgadinhos na cozinha. Aaah, barril de chopp no quintal dos fundos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Depois disso saiu de vista.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Então, isso foi bom, não foi? -Changkyun perguntou meio sonhador.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O que quer dizer com isso? -Minhyuk tinha um sorriso travesso.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Nada…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Nosso Chang tem um crush! -Hyungwon o dedurou, rindo do rosto vermelho do mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-EU NÃO TENHO NÃO!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Parecia que eu nem existia quando estávamos só nós três, -Hyungwon continuou provocando.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Isso não é verdade, Wonho-Hyung até lhe trouxe bebida. -Changkyun estava visivelmente nervoso, fazendo Hyungwon rir mais ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo não estava muito interessado na picuinha dos dois e aceitou de bom grado quando Minhyuk gesticulou para saírem dali. Os dois, junto de Jooheon, foram para outro cômodo da casa. Ali a mesa de jantar havia virado uma mesa de ping-pong. A mãe de Hyunwoo ficaria horrorizada se visse aquilo, pelo menos ele estava.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Continuaram até chegarem no pátio dos fundos. A maior parte das pessoas estavam lá, reunidas envolta de uma grande piscina e o tal barril de chopp. Os copos vermelhos e azuis, que Hyunwoo só havia visto em filmes, estavam em todos os lugares. Alguns boiavam na água cristalina da piscina.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo não conseguia entender a diversão que aquelas pessoas estavam sentindo. Mas ele não era de julgar, apenas não queria participar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk e Jooheon logo foram até o barril e serviram três copos. Hyunwoo segurou o seu sem muita vontade. A vodka que haviam bebido na casa de Minhyuk agora parecia um bloco de cimento no seu estômago, mesmo assim deu alguns goles na bebida amarga e quente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jooheon sorriu para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Como estamos, hyung?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Tudo bem por enquanto. -Respondeu dando de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Os três passaram um tempo em um canto, conversando entre si. Nada demais acontecendo. Aquilo até poderia ser divertido. Observavam os colegas dançando desengonçadamente e casais improváveis se beijando. Riam e comentavam sobre tudo e todos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk e Jooheon foram várias vezes encher seus copos, mas Hyunwoo continuou tomando seu primeiro sem muita pressa. Ele conseguia ver como os dois amigos estavam ficando cada vez mais agitados e felizes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quando começou a se preocupar com os outros dois que não haviam aparecido ainda, Hyungwon surgiu na pequena multidão e se aproximou. Não falou uma palavra sequer para eles, apenas agarrou a mão de Jooheon e o arrastou para dançar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Changkyun e o garoto-coelho também estavam lá, dançando perigosamente perto. Hyunwoo e Minhyuk trocaram um olhar, eles sabiam onde aquilo ia terminar, sorriram um para o outro. Era uma cena engraçada, aquela aglomeração de adolescentes em fantasias ruins dançando ao som de uma música que ninguém se importava de quem era ou o que falava.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo não viu exatamente como aconteceu, mas em segundo tudo estava normal e no outro vários daqueles idiotas estavam se jogando dentro da piscina. A água respingando nele e em Minhyuk. Os gritos de alegria eram tantos que parecia ano novo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Encolhido para não se molhar tanto Hyunwoo ria suavemente, mas seu sorriso morreu completamente quando olhou para Minhyuk. O sorriso no rosto do amigo era aquele que ele mais tinha medo. Minhyuk estava pronto para doces ou travessuras.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jogou seu celular para Hyunwoo e correu para se jogar na água. Hyungwon e Jooheon estavam lá dentro também. Changkyun os observou por um minuto, eles o chamando. Wonho lhe sussurrou algo no ouvido e Hyunwoo quase conseguia ver o garoto mais jovem se enchendo de coragem. Deu um selinho em Wonho e pulou aos sons dos gritos animados dos amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo sacudiu a cabeça, todos estariam doentes na manhã seguinte, ele tinha certeza. Colocando o celular de Minhyuk no bolso, ele foi até os degraus que levavam para dentro da casa. Agora o volume de pessoas havia diminuído drasticamente, o horário no celular do amigo tinha lhe mostrado que já era quase uma da manhã. Os adolescentes que não estavam dentro da piscina, estavam em algum lugar fazendo coisas que não poderiam fazer na própria casa.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo se sentou nos degraus sozinho, estava começando a se cansar. Na verdade, estava cansado fazia horas, mas agora estava chegando ao seu limite. Os olhos querendo se fechar com o ar gelado lhe ninando.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Abriu os olhos assustado quando sentiu alguém sentando-se ao seu lado. Mas relaxou ao ver que se tratava do garoto coelho, Wonho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyunwoo, certo? -Perguntou sorridente. Hyunwoo assentiu. -O que está achando da festa?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ah… legal? -Tentou soar convincente, mas falhou miseravelmente. Sua resposta vez Wonho rir, isso lhe fez tentar continuar a conversa. -Por que não está na piscina também?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Apontou para o lugar onde agora eles estavam fazendo briga de galo. Jooheon sobre os ombros de Hyungwon contra dois garotos que ele não sabia quem era.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Changkyun me disse que você não gosta muito de festas. -Disse como se isso explicasse tudo, mas continuou quando Hyunwoo não respondeu. -Ele queria muito entrar na água, mas não queria lhe deixar sozinho então eu disse que ia te fazer companhia.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo sorriu com a preocupação do mais novo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você deve realmente gostar dele, -Disse olhando para Changkyun. O garoto e Minhyuk estavam lhe encarando e logo viraram o rosto, tentando disfarçar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu gosto. -Admitiu sem medo, depois olhou para os garotos brincando. -Você tem amigos incríveis, Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você vai ver que eles são um pé no saco, -Riu. -Não dou uma semana para que Minhyuk te tire do sério.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Uma semana? Você realmente não acredita no potencial. -Wonho fingiu estar ofendido.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não tem nada a ver com potencial, Wonho. -Explicou rindo. -Minhyuk tem um dom, você vai ver.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wonho demorou um pouco para responder então Hyunwoo o olhou, ele parecia feliz encarando as próprias mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Obrigado! -Disse simplesmente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Pelo o que? -Hyunwoo franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Por me deixar fazer parte… </span>
  <em>
    <span>disso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo lhe deu um tapa nas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você é parte da família agora. -Começou sorrindo, mas então seu rosto se fechou de um jeito que deixou Wonho assustado. -Mas estou lhe avisando, se você magoar Changkyun, vou te perseguir até o inferno.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Seu rosto voltou ao normal no mesmo segundo que parou de falar. Wonho soltou a respiração que havia ficado presa em seus pulmões.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Entendido, hyung. -Falou formalmente por um momento.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Depois disso passaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que Hyunwoo bocejou. Vendo isso, Wonho se levantou de repente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Vamos, eu tenho uma coisa para te deixar acordado. -Chamou animado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo seguiu para dentro da casa até a cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu não vou usar drogas. -Deixou claro para Wonho que só riu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não se preocupe, Hyunwoo. Nada de substâncias ilícitas aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ele preparou uma bebida para Hyunwoo, algo que o mais velho nunca havia visto. No final, uma fumaça saia do copo vermelho. Hyunwoo fez uma careta para a bebida.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não se preocupe, é gelo seco. -Explicou, depois disso Hyunwoo tomou um gole. Era uma bebida doce, não sentia nada do amargo do álcool. -O que achou?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Muito bom! -Já foi tomando mais, mas Wonho lhe impediu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Vai devagar, pode não parecer, mas é forte. -Observou Hyunwoo tomar mais alguns goles. -Nunca achei que iria ficar com medo de alguém vestido de urso, -Comentou. -Agora você parece uma criança comendo doce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo não respondeu. Avisou Wonho que ia ao banheiro antes de voltar para fora. Ia seguindo para o segundo andar quando avistou um gato caminhando lentamente até a sala. Sem falar pensar muito, ele decidiu seguir o gato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma certeza na vida de Hyunwoo era que ele era o cara que ficava com os animaizinhos nas festas. E agora seus amigos estavam se divertindo, ele poderia ficar com o gatinho antes de ir brigar com os outros para irem embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando chegou na sala, no entanto, o gato já estava no colo de uma pessoa. Um garoto pequeno, apesar de aparentar ser da mesma idade de que Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subitamente, o coração de Hyunwoo se acelerou. Talvez por culpa da bebida, talvez por culpa do garoto que agora lhe encarava com um sorriso no rosto. Naquele momento ele sabia que essa era a razão para ter saído de casa hoje, aquele garoto era quem iria mudar sua vida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🎃</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Long Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☠️</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo não se mexeu por mais tempo do que seria considerado normal. Mas o garoto não pareceu perceber. As outras pessoas que estavam ali, pouco ligavam para o menino vestido de urso paralisado na porta.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Saindo do transe que estava, Hyunwoo tomou coragem para ir até o garoto. Se sentando ao seu lado no sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nenhum deles falou nada a princípio, mas o garoto pegou uma das mãos de Hyunwoo e colocou no gato, que estava em colo dormindo calmamente. O ronronar do bichano parecia preencher a sala, como se a música não estivesse mais tocando e tudo se resumisse ao que acontecia naquele sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo passou a mão no pelo tigrado do animal, era tão macio e o motorzinho em sua barriga fazia cócegas nos dedos do garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ela gostou de você. -A voz doce do outro soou perto do rosto de Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Como você sabe? -Perguntou ainda correndo os dedos pelo corpo miúdo da gatinha.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ela não iria ronronar se não tivesse gostado. -Explicou começando a fazer carinho nela também.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A tarefa de acariciar a gatinha se tornou a coisa mais importante no pequeno universo de Hyunwoo. Não falando nada os dois continuaram fazendo aquilo, rindo envergonhados quando as mãos se tocavam acidentalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Então Hyunwoo resolveu tomar coragem de puxar assunto, sabia que se arrependeria caso não o fizesse. Foi preciso algumas batalhas mentais e muitas respirações fundas para que ele reunisse toda a coragem que lhe era necessário. Mas assim que olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, percebeu que estava sendo observado. Automaticamente se encolheu, constrangido.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O que? -Perguntou sem voltar a olhá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você parecia estar pensando muito sobre algo, fazendo careta. Achei fofo. -Riu levemente, deixando Hyunwoo um pouco mais tranquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ah, eu estava pensando em como puxar assunto. -Confessou meio tímido.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não pense muito. -O garoto se virou para ele sobre o sofá, o que fez a gatinha sair correndo. Eles observaram enquanto ela sumia de vista, subindo as escadas para o outro andar. Seu sorriso havia sumido, parecia culpado. -Ah, eu assustei ela.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Uma hora ou outra ela ia se cansar de nós, -Hyunwoo consolou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-É, acho que você tem razão. -Foi o suficiente para que ele voltasse a sorrir. -Enfim, meu nome é Yoo Kihyun. -Estendeu a mão para Hyunwoo que a apertou. -É um prazer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Son Hyunwoo, o prazer é meu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Era impossível não notar como o rosto de Kihyun era angelical, com seu narizinho arrebitado, sem falar no cabelo laranja que lhe caia muito bem.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu adorei sua fantasia de urso. -Comentou fazendo as orelhas de Hyunwoo esquentarem, ele havia esquecido completamente que ainda estava fantasiado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tirou as orelhinhas apressadamente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ah, Minhyuk, meu amigo… ele que escolheu e fez os desenhos no meu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Seu amigo, -Kihyun lhe deu um sorriso enorme. -Fez um ótimo trabalho, você está muito fofo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo sentia seu coração aquecendo mais e mais, talvez fosse a vergonha ou talvez fosse morrer. Ambas as opções eram possíveis na mesma medida.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-E vocês? -Improvisou para tirar a atenção de si. -O que sua fantasia devia ser?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kihyun olhou para si mesmo e depois sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Estou vestido de Kihyun. Fiquei bem, não acha?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O melhor Kihyun que já vi. -Hyunwoo se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter respondido aquilo e de forma tão rápida.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Obrigado! -Ele pareceu genuinamente feliz com o que Hyunwoo havia dito. -Mas acho que posso melhorar… -Pegou a tiara das mãos de Hyunwoo e colocou em si mesmo. -Então… como ficou?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo estava levemente hipnotizado em como Kihyun estava. Sem pensar muito ergueu as mãos até alcançar as orelhas macias de tecido que agora deixavam Kihyun ainda mais fofo. Ele estava fascinado. Isso era possível? Se sentir assim por alguém que havia recém conhecido?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyunwoo… -Kihyun chamou e Hyunwoo percebeu que seu movimento havia os deixado cara-a-cara, muito mais próximos do que antes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Largou o acessório e tentou se afastar de Kihyun, mas o garoto segurou seu braço. Hyunwoo o olhou e sentiu aquele frio na barriga, aquela tensão no ar que sempre ouvia falar. Os centímetros entre eles foram diminuindo de forma dolorosamente lenta. Quando fechou os olhos, um celular começou a tocar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, agora Kihyun tinha as bochechas vermelhas. Hyunwoo não conseguiu olhar no rosto do outro garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Desculpe, é o meu. -Kihyun sussurrou pegando o celular do bolso. Trocou algumas palavras rapidamente com quem lhe ligava e desligou a ligação suspirando. -Era minha mãe, ela quer que eu vá para casa.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Aquilo fez Hyunwoo o olhar novamente. Era visível que nenhum dos dois queria dizer adeus. Então a havia apenas uma solução.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Posso te acompanhar até em casa? -Demorou um segundo para perceber que aquilo poderia soar mal, mas Kihyun lhe ofereceu um grande sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu iria adorar. -Se levantou esticando a mão para Hyunwoo que a pegou ainda não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. -Eu não moro muito longe daqui, apenas algumas quadras naquela direção. -Apontou para o lado oposto pelo o qual Hyunwoo e os amigos tinham vindo mais cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo pensou em ir avisar seus amigos, mas espiando pela porta percebeu que todos estavam bem ocupados. Não notariam em sua ausência momentânea. Kihyun ainda segurava sua mão, o que deixava seus pensamentos mais lentos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Tudo bem? Não precisa avisar seus amigos? -Perguntou olhando para a mesma direção que ele.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não, -Sorriu para o garoto de cabelo laranja. -Eles estão entretidos, depois eu volto para os buscar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Então vamos? -Perguntou já o puxando em direção a rua. Os dois riam baixinho. A expectativa de ficarem sozinhos lhe acompanhando a cada passo para fora dali.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>No lado de fora, a temperatura havia diminuído consideravelmente, fazendo que Kihyun usasse a mão livre para esfregar o braço descoberto. Hyunwoo parou sem avisar, soltando a mão dele. Kihyun o observou tirando o blusão felpudo de cor marrom, e sem nem pestanejar lhe entregou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você está de manga curta, vai ficar doente. -Explicou enquanto Kihyun o encarava maravilhado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Obrigado! -Ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijinho na bochecha, depois se virou para vestir o blusão. -Agora o urso sou eu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Apontou orgulhoso para o blusão combinando com as orelhinhas que ainda usava.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu ainda tenho minha roupa marrom e… -Virou para mostrar o acessório que antes sentia vergonha, mas estava feliz em usar pois Kihyun caiu na gargalhada. -Eu tenho um rabo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Isso é ótimo, seu amigo realmente se empenhou na sua fantasia. -Puxou a mão de Hyunwoo de volta para a sua, mas apenas entrelaçou deus minguinhos e então voltaram a caminhar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Na verdade, eu não queria vir. -Admitiu para Kihyun. -Mas Minhyuk e os outros me convenceram. Disseram que eu poderia acabar gostar no final da noite…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-E você gostou? -Os olhos brilhantes de Kihyun lhe encarando pareciam as estrelas naquele céu escuro, totalmente misteriosos e lindos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-A noite ainda não acabou. -Foi sua resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Da onde tinha tirado aquela ousadia? Sim, para ele aquilo era ousado. Havia ido conversar com um garoto desconhecido e agora estava o acompanhando até em casa. Aquilo era muito atípico para Hyunwoo. Só podia culpar a bebida que Wonho tinha lhe dado mais cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de caminharem algumas quadras em silêncio, a curiosidade venceu a batalha silenciosa que acontecia dentro da mente de Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Então, -Começou chamando a atenção de Kihyun que lhe olhou serenamente. -Foi é amigo do Wonho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Wonho? -Kihyun franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hoseok, -Tentou. -O cara que estava dando a festa…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Aaah, não. -Sorriu para o mais alto. -Eu não o conheço, fui de penetra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sozinho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-É, sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele era um pensamento estranho para Hyunwoo, alguém indo em uma festa sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Por quê? -Não conseguiu se controlar e acabou perguntando de supetão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Porque não conheço ninguém daqui. -Kihyun lhe explicou calmamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você não frequenta a escola local?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Tecnicamente sim… -Disse simplesmente. Suspirou quando notou o olhar curioso de Hyunwoo sobre ele. -Eu começo na segunda-feira. Minha família acabou de se mudar para cá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ah, isso é legal. Podemos nos ver na escola, talvez você fique nas mesmas turmas que eu. -Comentou animado, os olhos se fechando ao sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Claro… mas eu acho que não estamos no mesmo ano. Você está no último ano, não é. -Hyunwoo assentiu. -Eu estou no segundo ano. -Observou Hyunwoo por uma reação negativa. -Isso não seria um problema?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Por que seria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Diferença de idade e tal. -Hyunwoo parou de andar para lhe encarar. -Você não tem problema comigo sendo mais novo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Changkyun é mais novo, está no segundo ano e somos amigos. -Deu de ombros. -Um ano não é muita coisa, Kihyun. E mesmo assim, amizades são feitas com as semelhanças, mas também com as diferenças… qualquer tipo de relacionamento na verdade. -Coçou a nuca meio envergonhado por seu discurso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun ergueu suas mãos, com os mindinhos ainda entrelaçados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-É uma promessa? Você não vai me achar estranho depois?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-É uma promessa. -Sorriu para o pequeno garoto com suas orelhinhas e grande blusão, ele lhe sorriu de volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Vamos, se não, minha mãe vai ficar preocupada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois disso passaram a conversar mais livremente, Hyunwoo lhe contou sobre todos seus amigos. Kihyun lhe contou da antiga escola depois falou que haviam se mudado por causa de uma oferta de emprego que sua mãe recebeu. Ela era professora universitária e foi chamada para ser a responsável do departamento de Ecologia da faculdade. Era uma oportunidade única. Kihyun e seu pai não pensaram duas vezes antes de a apoiarem na decisão de vir para essa cidade nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo sentia se bem conversando com aquele garoto miúdo, era como se conhecessem há anos. Uma conversa fácil de se manter, não precisava pensar muito, nem pesar suas palavras. Tudo era tão natural que parecia mágica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhavam tão lentamente, tentando prolongar aquele momento, que Hyunwoo só reparou que Kihyun havia parado quando sentiu seu mindinho ficando para trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun encarava uma casa, o semblante cabisbaixo. Hyunwoo olhou para a mesma direção. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu moro aqui. -Anunciou dando um sorriso triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ah…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles encararam a casa por alguns segundos antes que Kihyun o puxasse pelo quintal. Pararam nos degraus que levava para a porta da frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-É aqui que nos despedimos. -Kihyun avisou. Não que Hyunwoo tinha pensado em entrar ou coisa assim, mas pareceu ser necessário ser dito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Boa noite, Kihyun… -Hyunwoo sorriu para ele, Kihyun se virou para entrar, subiu um dos degraus, mas pareceu se lembrar de algo e voltou a o encarar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-O seu casado! -Disse levando as mãos para a barra do blusão, pronto para o retirar. Hyunwoo segurou suas mãos, o impedindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Me entregue na segunda-feira, -Sua voz não escondia sua ansiedade de ver o garoto novamente. -Na escola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mas…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Assim você será obrigado a falar comigo. -Deu de ombros fazendo Kihyun sorrir tímido.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Tudo bem então, boa noite, Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo relutou em largar as mãos do garoto, mas aos poucos afrouxou o aperto, o deixando livre quase que totalmente. Kihyun começou a se afastar vagarosamente, sem soltar uma das mãos de Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Havia momentos em que pareciam durar para sempre, mas aquele não era um deles. E Hyunwoo tinha que tomar uma decisão, outra para sua infinita lista de decisões tomadas às pressas no dia de hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em cinco segundos sua mão e a de Kihyun iriam se separar. Depois disso não haveria mais volta, ele não sabia qual rumo aquela relação tomaria. Se tomaria algum. Quatro segundos para decidir se faria uma loucura naquela noite. Uma que mudaria sua vida. Três segundos e tudo que existiria ali em sua pele seria o vazio. Sem mais o toque macio de Kihyun. Dois segundos, ele observava Kihyun finalmente tirar os olhos de si e virar-se para frente. Um segundo, as batidas de seu coração era tudo que ele podia ouvir. Tão alto quanto o silêncio que os rondava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No momento que a mão de Kihyun se soltou da sua e o garoto virou para frente, Hyunwoo tomou a decisão. Agarrou o pulso do mais novo com a mão que ainda estava esticada e o puxou para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corpo de Kihyun bateu contra o seu. Não havia como voltar atrás e nem queria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun o olhou surpreso por um momento, o degrau o fazendo ficar alguns poucos centímetros mais alto que Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não foi preciso falar nada, Kihyun roçou seu nariz no de Hyunwoo, o fazendo fechar os olhos. No segundo seguinte seus lábios se tocaram. Aquela era totalmente uma experiência nova para Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era como se o mundo tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo. Seu estômago estava infestado de borboletas, e ele se achou incrivelmente clichê por pensar nisso, mas era verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo ao seu redor se restringiu ao garoto na sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos fechados, mas todos os outros sentidos aguçados. Em seus ouvidos, havia só a batida de seu coração. Em seu nariz, o cheiro do perfume de Kihyun lhe deixava embriagado. Em suas mãos, agora rodeando a cintura de Kihyun, sentiam a textura da pele macia que se escondia debaixo do blusão felpudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em sua língua… o gosto doce de beijar alguém que realmente gostava. Era como se fosse uma droga, queria mais e mais. Nunca era o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun tinha as mãos no cabelo de Hyunwoo, nunca o deixando se afastar por muito tempo. Era como se a realidade tivesse se dobrando perante sua vontade, realizando todos suas fantasias que tinha guardado no fundinho de sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles poderiam ter ficado ali para sempre, se dependesse apenas dos dois, mas o toque de um celular entre os dois fez com que se afastassem um pouco abruptamente. O rosto de Kihyun estava totalmente corado sob as luzes fracas da varanda e da rua. Hyunwoo sabia que se encontrava do mesmo jeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fazendo uma careta meio se desculpando, Hyunwoo conferiu o celular. Changkyun estava ligando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alô? </span>
  </em>
  <span>-Atendeu, mas manteve seu olhar em Kihyun que o observava com uma curiosidade divertida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>HYUNG? </span>
  </em>
  <span>-A voz de Changkyun era preocupada, Hyunwoo se sentiu levemente culpado. -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Onde você está? Foi para casa e não nos avisou?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Não, não. Eu vim… </span>
  </em>
  <span>-Não sabia como explicar exatamente, mas não teve dúvidas do que falar -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Acompanhar um amigo até em casa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun fez uma careta ao ouvir “amigo”, mas não disse nada. Apenas voltou a se aproximar de Hyunwoo e o abraçou, descansando o rosto da curva do pescoço do mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi preciso muita concentração para Hyunwoo escutar as reclamações de Changkyun e lhe responder que logo voltaria para a festa. Desligando o celular ele voltou a abraçar Kihyun pela cintura. Aquilo ainda parecia inacreditável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Não quero entrar… -Murmurou contra a pele de Hyunwoo, o fazendo arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Daqui a pouco sua mãe vai vim te buscar pelas orelhas, -Hyunwoo disse rindo, mas ainda assim não o largou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Seus amigos também…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Talvez Minhyuk viesse, mas pelo o que Chang disse, ele e Hyungwon estão extremamente bêbados e não conseguem nem caminhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Então você devia ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Devia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum deles se mexeu por vários minutos, apenas abraçados. Hyunwoo quase não ouviu quando Kihyun murmurou baixinho:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Tenho medo de ir dormir e quando acordar tudo isso ter sido um sonho. -Admitiu sua reluta em o deixar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo sentia o mesmo. E se tudo aquilo acabasse no momento se separassem? Se a magia fosse acabar como em um conto de fadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Se for um sonho, estamos sonhando juntos. -Acariciou as costas de Kihyun. -Se for um sonho, foi o melhor sonho que já tive. -Continuou sussurrando as palavras no ouvido do mais novo. -Se for um sonho, você é tudo que eu queria na minha realidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun levantou o rosto, se afastando levemente para o olhar nos olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu queria tanto que fosse real. -Encostou sua testa na de Hyunwoo, fechando os olhos. -Eu daria tudo por essa realidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Você não precisa dar nada, pois ela já é sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo se inclinou e o beijou novamente. De forma suave e carinhosa, tentando lhe dizer pelo beijo o quanto lhe queria também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois que Kihyun entrou em sua casa, prometendo que se veriam na escola, Hyunwoo caminhou até o asfalto. Percebendo que não fazia ideia de como voltar para a casa de Wonho, tirou o celular do bolso e usou um aplicativo para ver sua rota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhando o celular com atenção, Hyunwoo riu sozinho. Se virou para a casa de Kihyun, uma luz agora estava acesa no segundo andar. Balançou a cabeça e passou a seguir o caminho indicado na tela. Uma certeza a mais deixando seu coração mais leve e feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O caminho que tinha feito até ali com Kihyun era o caminho mais longo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>☠️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Voodoo Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🧸</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A casa de Wonho já estava praticamente vazia quando Hyunwoo chegou lá. Algumas pessoas ainda conversavam no pátio de trás, mas no interior só estavam seus amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk e Hyungwon estavam praticamente desmaiados no sofá, um sobre o outro numa confusão de pernas e braços que fez Hyunwoo rir.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jooheon e Changkyun ajudavam Wonho a recolher o lixo espalhado por todos os cantos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyung! -Jooheon o viu primeiro. -Finalmente, estávamos ficando preocupados.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Se aproximou dos três e passou a ajudar a recolher os copos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Desculpa, eu perdi a noção do tempo. -Sorriu para eles.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Os dois lhe deram tapas na cabeça e Wonho só riu deles, não ousando passar dos limites da nova amizade.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Depois que quase tudo estava limpo e organizado, e todos haviam ido embora. Changkyun e Jooheon foram tentar acordar os dois no sofá, deixando Wonho e Hyunwoo sozinhos momentaneamente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Como você se sente? -Perguntou para o mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Bem…? Por quê? -Franziu as sobrancelhas para o garoto que ainda usava a fantasia de coelho, enquanto todos os outros já haviam tirando seus acessórios.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Aquela bebida que eu te dei… -Wonho explicou. -Não sentiu nada de diferente?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hum… acho que não. -Deu um sorriso largo para Wonho e juntos foram se juntar aos outros.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Na sala a cena poderia ser cômica, se não fosse trágica. Jooheon tinha sido puxado pelos dois garotos adormecidos e agora Changkyun tentava o soltar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O que está acontecendo? -Conteve o riso para perguntar, Wonho ria sem pudor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Acho que é bem óbvio, hyung. -Changkyun resmungou soprando o cabelo para fora do rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Calma, Changie, -Wonho lhe puxou para o lado, acariciando seus cabelos. -Eles podem dormir aí, não tem problema.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-A mãe de Minhyuk está nos esperando, -Hyunwoo disse. -Mas obrigado. Eu resolvo isso aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jooheon só os observava sem se mover, o espaço era extremamente limitado e ele cuidava para não cair, levando seus amigos junto com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo usou seus poderes mágicos para soltar o amigo: fazer cosquinhas em Minhyuk era inválivel. Logo Jooheon estava livre e Minhyuk estava resmungando por ser sido brutalmente atacado enquanto estava vulnerável.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyungwon foi impossível de ser acordado, então Hyunwoo e Wonho ajudaram Jooheon a o colocar nas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Então nós vamos indo, -Changkyun anunciou para Wonho, mesmo que ele estivesse junto os acompanhado até a entrada. -Obrigado por tudo, hyung.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Vão com cuidado, -Disse com sinceridade. -Me avisem quando chegarem em casa. -Hyunwoo não pode deixar de notar como Wonho já se importava com todos eles, não apenas com o mais novo. -Vou ficar esperando a mensagem.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Boa noite, Wonho. -Hyunwoo disse lhe dando um tapinha no ombro, aquilo já era uma grande expressão de que ele gostava do garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Boa noite.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Não haviam andado uma quadrada quando Minhyuk começou a reclamar que estava cansado. Exigiu seu celular para Hyunwoo, ele queria chamar um Uber. Changkyun filmava com entusiasmo o amigo bêbado. Jooheon caminhava devagar carregando Hyungwon, ainda totalmente apagado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mais uma quadra e Minhyuk desabou no chão, se recusando a caminhar mais um passo. Com um suspiro Hyunwoo ofereceu para o carregar e assim o fez até chegarem na casa do garoto. Em algum momento ele pegou no sono como Hyungwon, sua respiração calma no ouvido do amigo, às vezes balbuciando algo incompreensível.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Changkyun, que tinha as mãos livres, usou a chave de Minhyuk para abrir a porta da frente. Entraram fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar os adultos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Assim que Minhyuk e Hyungwon sentiram a cama sob eles, os dois relaxaram e não se mexeram mais.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Será que devíamos os acordar? -Perguntou Jooheon para os outros dois enquanto observavam os garotos dormindo na única cama disponível. -Sabe, para trocarem de roupa… escovar os dentes…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Melhor não, -Opinou Changkyun com uma careta. -Wonnie-hyung irá ficar furioso se o acordarmos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Isso é verdade. -Jooheon concordou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Vamos só tirar os sapatos deles. -Hyunwoo decidiu. -Assim vão poder dormir mais confortáveis.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Pode deixar… comigo. -Jooheon se voluntariou com um bocejo. -Hyung, você arranja onde podemos dormir e Changkyun, você avise seu namorado Wonho que chegamos bem.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ele não é meu namorado. -Protestou mal-humorado, mas logo se afastou digitando furiosamente no celular e sorrindo para a tela quando foi respondido.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo, primeiro trocou de roupa no banheiro de Minhyuk, depois caminhou silenciosamente para fora do quarto. No corredor era onde a família Lee tinha um grande armário onde cobertas e travesseiros extras ficavam, junto com toalhas de banho e esse tipo de coisa. Se arrependeu de não ter deixado tudo aquilo pronto antes de saírem. Seus olhos estavam pesados novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Voltou para o quarto e esticou as cobertas no chão onde pode, improvisando três camas. Changkyun saiu do banheiro, já pronto para dormir e foi se deitar em uma delas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jooheon foi se trocar e Hyunwoo decidiu ir buscar água na cozinha. Sua boca estava seca, provavelmente da bebida… e dos beijos. Sentiu o rosto voltar a queimar enquanto lembrava do que havia feito.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Decidiu levar água para o quarto, sabia que os amigos iriam querer em algum momento. Pelo mesmo motivo que ele. Largou uma garrafa de água ao lado da cama e se deitou em dos lugares que havia ajeitado. Não demorou muito para Jooheon também se deitar e no silêncio do quarto todos pegaram no sono rapidamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Na manhã seguinte, Hyunwoo acordou com o som dá risada abafada de Changkyun. Com muita dificuldade ele se sentou e abriu os olhos, achando o mais novo tirando fotos dos três deitados na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Três.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo olhou com mais atenção e percebeu que Jooheon também estava deitado na cama de casal que parecia ridiculamente pequena com os três adolescentes ali. Mas eles fizeram funcionar, um abraçado no outro. De algum jeito, Jooheon no meio de Minhyuk e Hyungwon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A risada de Changkyun não estava nem um pouco disfarçada como ele achava. Quando viu que Hyunwoo estava acordado, ele apontou para a cama, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Hyunwoo só o ignorou, segundo seu celular, já era quase duas da tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Foi até o banheiro e aproveitou para trocar de roupa, ainda estava cansado, mas tinha que ir para a própria casa em algum momento.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Frustrando suas intenções, assim que voltou para o quarto, Changkyun havia acordado os três na cama e estava falando animadamente enquanto eles tentavam manter os olhos abertos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Por favorzinho! -Pedia com uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não, Chang. Estamos muito cansados para isso. -Minhyuk resmungou, pronto para voltar a dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O que está acontecendo? -Hyunwoo perguntou enquanto começava a dobrar as cobertas que usará. -Está com fome?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não, hyung. -De repente seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho e ele não olhava mais para Hyunwoo. -É que… Wonho-hyung…ele… sabe...</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo ergueu uma sobrancelha, o que aquilo queria dizer?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ai meu Deus, -Minhyuk se sentou na cama com raiva. -Wonho o convidou para ir olhar filmes de terror na sua casa, mas ele quer que a gente vá junto. -Explicou e se jogou novamente na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ele convidou vocês também, Minhyuk. -Changkyun rebateu. -Eu não posso ir lá sozinho. Não é como você tem coisa melhor para fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Tenho sim, dormir. -Respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você pode dormir lá, Minhyuk. -Hyunwoo ajudou o mais novo. -Changkyun não pode ir sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-OBRIGADO, HYUNG. -Changkyun veio abraçar depois voltou para arrancar Minhyuk da cama. -Vamos, Minhyuk.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Com muita dificuldade Minhyuk levantou-se e o olhar que deu para Hyunwoo era o mais mortal possível.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Isso é vingança, não é? -Começou a se trocar na frente de todos, não tinha vergonha nenhuma. -Porque te fiz ir na festa.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Na verdade não, -Hyunwoo deu de ombros. -Eu só acho que Changkyun não deveria ir sozinho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-NÓS VAMOS SEGURAR VELA, HYUNWOO. -Minhyuk reclamou praticamente gritando.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não vamos não, -Hyunwoo disse tranquilo. -Você vai.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk o encarou se aproximou com raiva no olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você não vai?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-VOCÊ QUE INVENTOU ISSO E AGORA NÃO QUER IR?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A discussão continuou por vários minutos, acordando os outros dois. No final, Hyunwoo perdeu e teve acompanhar eles para olhar filmes. Não estava muito animado, mas viu como uma oportunidade para dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Resolveram passar no mercado e comprar muitas besteiras para comer durante a maratona. Wonho os esperava com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Fico muito feliz que todos vieram, -Ele era sincero. -Changie disse que não sabia se conseguiria os convencer.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Foi difícil, mas consegui com a ajuda de Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Agora os pais de Wonho estavam em casa e passaram por eles na cozinha. Os dois foram tão simpáticos quando o filho, o que deixou todos mais a vontade. Depois Wonho os levou até o porão.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Era o local onde eles tinham uma grande tv e um sofá tão grande que todos caberiam ali sem problema. Mas Hyunwoo foi até uma poltrona, ficando extremamente feliz que ela se reclinava. Wonho tinha cobertores também, Hyunwoo estava pronto para voltar a dormir.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Se ajeitaram e passaram a olhar filmes. Hyunwoo pegou no sono sem problemas, não gostava de filmes de terror e o local mal iluminado lhe deixaram descansar. Foi apenas quando o primeiro filme acabou que acordou, Hyungwon lhe sacudia suavemente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyung, o primeiro filme acabou. -Disse sorrindo para ele. -Começamos a comer, achei que você fosse querer se juntar a nós.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Obrigado, Wonnie. -Sua fala surpreendeu o outro, era a primeira vez que ele usava seu apelido. Estava se sentindo mais à vontade para isso agora.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ah, claro. -Resmungou meio desconcentrado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo se juntou a eles no chão para comer. Wonho havia trazido bebidas da cozinha. Refrigerantes, suco e água. O tapete debaixo dos garotos era repleto de doces e salgadinhos, nada saudável podia ser visto ali.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Talvez fosse a explosão de açúcar em seus sistemas, mas logo estavam gritando e rindo. Changkyun contava tudo de embaraçoso que os amigos tinham feito na noite anterior. Hyunwoo e Wonho ajudavam com pequenos detalhes que deixava tudo melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-ENTÃO, DEPOIS DE BEIJAR HYUNGWON, JOOHEON FOI LÁ E BEIJOU MINHYUK! -Explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto os três amigos morriam de vergonha. Hyungwon escondia o rosto com as mãos, Jooheon fingia que seu refrigerante era a coisa mais interessante do mundo, já Minhyuk parecia estar tentando entender o que aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Então… -Começou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. -Vocês ficaram um com o outro antes de ficar comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo demorou um segundo para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas tudo ficou claro quando Hyungwon e Jooheon responderam ao mesmo tempo:</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Sim…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Changkyun estava totalmente realizado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU SEMPRE QUIS CONHECER UM TRISAL. -Ria tanto que se engasgou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Acho que vocês vão ter muito o que conversar. -Hyunwoo disse para amenizar a situação, sabendo de como Minhyuk se sentia aquilo daria uma conversa bem longa.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Troquem de assunto, por favor. -Hyungwon implorou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Okay, chega de incomodar vocês. -Changkyun disse recuperando o fôlego. -Quero saber quem você foi levar para casa ontem, Hyunwoo-hyung. Quem era seu “amigo”?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Todos os olhos foram parar em Hyunwoo que quis estrangular Changkyun.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Quando isso aconteceu? -Jooheon perguntou confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Vocês estavam na piscina. -Explicou Wonho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-E morrendo de tanto terem bebido. -Acrescentou Changkyun.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Aquele moleque estava pedindo para apanhar, o olhar de Hyunwoo era uma ameaça e o mais novo estremeceu indo buscar proteção nos braços de Wonho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não poupe os detalhes, Hyunwoo. -Minhyuk exigiu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu conheci um garoto…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ele conseguia ver os outros prendendo a respiração de animação e considerou seriamente esperar todos desmaiarem por falta de ar. Assim ele estaria livre das milhões perguntas que estavam vindo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O QUE MAIS? -Minhyuk estava impaciente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Nós conversamos…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-E?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu o acompanhei até em casa. -Tentou finalizar a conversa, mas não se livrou dos olhares. Suspirando ele admitiu. -Nós nos beijamos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Por um momento Hyunwoo achou que havia ficado surdo. Os gritos dos seus amigos duraram vários segundos, sendo seguidos por um Minhyuk pulando em Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu estou muito orgulhoso. -Fingiu chorar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Alguém pode me explicar? -Wonho estava extremamente confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Foi o primeiro beijo dele, Wonho. -Jooheon explicou, Hyunwoo sentiu suas bochechas fervendo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Parabéns, hyung. -Wonho disse lhe dando uma piscadinha.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Obrigado…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Agora, -Minhyuk o soltou, mas permaneceu perto. -Detalhes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Com muita vergonha, Hyunwoo contou tudo. Como havia conhecido o lindo garoto depois de seguir um gato. Como eles haviam se conectando de um jeito único em questão de minutos. Como caminharam até a casa de Kihyun com os mindinhos entrelaçados. E como havia tomado a decisão de o beijar. Como tudo aquilo parecia mágica.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ele estava totalmente apaixonado, não podia negar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quando terminou de contar sua história, ele esperou as perguntas. Mas todos lhe olhavam com uma cara estranha.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O que?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hum…-Wonho foi o primeiro a falar. -Eu não tenho um gato.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ah.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu não vi ninguém de cabelos laranjas. -Hyungwon murmurou contra seu refrigerante.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Nem eu… -Jooheon completou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyunwoo, você tem certeza de que o tal Kihyun mora onde disse que mora? -Minhyuk era o mais preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Sim, rua Newton… número 514 eu acho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk olhou para os outros, todos pensavam a mesma coisa. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyunwoo, ninguém mora lá… -Changkyun explicou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo sorriu, achando graça.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-É verdade Hyunwoo, -Confirmou Jooheon. -Você tem certeza do endereço?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo olhou em seu celular, como havia usado gps para voltar para a casa de Wonho, ainda tinha os dados de sua “rota”.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Aqui, -Mostrou a tela para os amigos. -Vocês devem estar pensando na casa errada, eu vi o entrando na 514.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ninguém disse mais nada, mas as insinuações de seus amigos ficaram em seu pensamento pelo o resto da noite. Teria sido Kihyun apenas um sonho?</span>
</p><p>🧸</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ghost of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>👻</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo quase não dormiu naquela noite. Relembrando cada mínima coisa que disse ou fez com Kihyun. Era impossível que o garoto de cabelos laranjas fosse fruto de sua imaginação. Afinal, ele não possuía uma imaginação tão fértil, muito menos tão vívida.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Algo estava errado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quando a manhã de segunda-feira chegou e seu despertador tocou, Hyunwoo estava mais cansado do que nunca. Sua única motivação para ir para escola era que lá, talvez, encontrasse Kihyun novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>E, também, porque sua mãe iria ficar brava caso ele faltasse aula.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Se arrastou até o banheiro para tomar banho e se arrumar para ir para a escola. Quando estava pronto, uma batida veio da porta. Era Minhyuk, ele sempre vinha para irem juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo passou o caminho todo em silêncio, ainda tentando raciocinar o que realmente havia acontecido na noite de Halloween. Minhyuk o deixou em paz, usando seus fones de ouvido em um volume tão alto que todos na rua podiam ouvir sua música junto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Assim que chegaram na escola, se encontraram com o resto do grupo. Wonho incluso. Todos eles estavam atentos, tentando achar o tal menino que começaria a frequentar a escola naquele dia.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>O garoto misterioso de Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mas até irem para a sala de aula, não havia nem sinal de Kihyun. E isso estava começando a deixar Hyunwoo realmente paranoico.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>O único que tinha aula com Hyunwoo era Minhyuk, não por coincidência. Eles tinham quase todas as aulas juntos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A aula de história distraiu Hyunwoo um pouco, o fazendo se concentrar em um trabalho. Mas assim que a aula acabou e eles rumaram para a sala de biologia, Minhyuk percebeu que Hyunwoo estava totalmente perdido em pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quando o intervalo da manhã chegou e se reuniram em uma mesa no pátio. Todos notaram que Hyunwoo estava mais quieto do que o normal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Nada do garoto? -Jooheon perguntou baixinho para Minhyuk que só balançou a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Só há uma explicação! -Hyunwoo exclamou, chamando a atenção de todos eles.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-E qual seria?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você bebeu demais, caiu no sono e sonhou com o garoto perfeito? -Hyungwon sugeriu e levou um tapa de Changkyun. -Ai!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você mereceu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu acho que foi a bebida que Wonho me deu, -Explicou Hyunwoo olhando sério para cada um deles.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Que bebida? -Minhyuk olhou feio para Wonho que abriu a boca para explicar, mas Hyunwoo o cortou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-É a uma explicação! -Se levantou e passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. -Foi depois que eu bebi aquilo que eu vi o gato…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyunwoo…-Wonho tentou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Escutem! Um gato que não existe! -Balançou as mãos. -O gato me levou até Kihyun! Mas ninguém viu um garoto de cabelos laranjas! E ele era bonito demais para não ser notado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Havia muitas pessoas lá, Hyunwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Vocês teriam notado ele!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Qual era a fantasia dele? Talvez a gente tenha realmente o visto, mas depois ele tirou a fantasia… -Jooheon estava tentando ajudar.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não! Ele não estava com nenhuma fantasia, Jooheon. E NINGUÉM VIU ELE, SÓ EU! -O jeito como mexia nos cabelos e andava sem parar estava começando a assustar os garotos. -Depois eu o levei para casa, na qual está abandonada, segundo vocês.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Pode não estar mais abandonada. -</span>
  
  <span>Changkyun tentou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-E por fim, -Se sentou de volta, derrotado. -Ele não apareceu hoje para a aula.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ainda é cedo, talvez a gente ainda o ache por aí. -Todos eles tentavam animar Hyunwoo, mas parecia impossível, eles mesmo haviam plantado aquela dúvida nele.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyunwoo, -Wonho chamou. -A bebida que você tomou…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>O sinal tocou, interrompendo o garoto. Antes que Wonho completasse o que iria dizer, Hyunwoo já arrastava Hyungwon para sua próxima aula.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kihyun não apareceu. Mesmo com os seis garotos em sua busca, Changkyun conferindo com os colegas do segundo ano se alguém o havia visto, não encontraram nada. Como último recurso, eles decidiram ir até a suposta casa do garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A casa parecia igual ao que Hyunwoo se lembrava, mas agora, à luz do sol, ela realmente parecia abandonada. Os seis garotos ficaram encarando a casa por vários minutos, até que começou a ficar estranho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Nenhuma movimentação, tudo fechado e nada que anunciasse que alguém havia morado ali nos últimos anos. Até mesmo a vegetação estava alta, coisa que Hyunwoo não tinha notado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Frustrados os garotos se separaram. Cada um indo para sua casa em uma total melancolia. Eles realmente queriam que Kihyun existisse, todos queria a felicidade de Hyunwoo. Depois o suposto encontro que tivera com Kihyun havia o mudado, estava mais solto com os amigos, mas agora tinha voltado para seu modo fechado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quando Minhyuk bateu na porta de Hyunwoo na manhã seguinte, encontrou o amigo com círculos escuros abaixo dos olhos. Tinha passado outra noite em claro.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyunwoo… -Minhyuk lhe abraçou. -Eu sinto muito mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Está tudo bem, Minhyuk. Eu não devia ter bebido, é culpa minha. -Soltou-se do amigo e fechou a porta atrás de si.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Vai que foi como um sonho premonitório? -Sugeriu em certo ponto da caminhada. -Talvez você tenha sonhado com sua alma-gêmea e ele ainda vai aparecer!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Minhyuk, por favor, vamos esquecer isso. -Pediu baixinho, quebrando o coração do amigo que assentiu triste. -Me fala como foi a sua conversa com Hyungwon e Jooheon. -Pediu, precisava de algo para se distrair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ah, -Minhyuk coçou a nuca. -Não sei dizer se foi muito boa ou muito ruim…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo levantou uma sobrancelha para o amigo, indagando silenciosamente o que aquilo significava.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Nenhum de nós conseguiu explicar o que sentimos, sabe? Então achamos melhor levar as coisas devagar…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Mas vocês estão juntos?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk fez uma careta.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não? Sim? -Suspirou cansado. -Não sei, Hyunwoo. Eu sei que não quero ficar com mais ninguém além deles, mas Jooheon está confuso sobre realmente gostar de nós e Hyungwon está um pouco apreensivo com isso de sermos três.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eles estão em negação então?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Basicamente. Até pouco tempo achavam que eram monogâmicos e agora estamos nessa situação, eu entendo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Tenho certeza que vocês vão se acertar logo. -Pôs a mão no ombro de Minhyuk, lhe dando um sorriso pequeninho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Tenho certeza que Kihyun logo vai aparecer, Hyunwoo. -Retribuiu o sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk, se pudesse, teria se dado um tapa naquele momento. Já fazia duas semanas desde a festa de Halloween e Kihyun não havia aparecido.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Todos estavam arrasados por Hyunwoo. Ninguém achava uma explicação lógica para o que havia acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Haviam ido novamente na casa 514 e tudo continuava a mesma coisa. Os vizinhos não tinham visto movimentação nenhuma desde que o último morador foi embora, há anos. Ninguém na cidade parecia ter visto um garoto de cabelos cor-de-laranja.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Conforme os dias foram passando Hyunwoo foi voltando ao seu estado mais recluso e os garotos optaram em o deixar em paz por enquanto. Kihyun virou um assunto proibido na frente do mais velho, mas quando sozinhos os outros cinco comentavam sobre ele.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Changkyun foi o primeiro a assumir que se tratava de um fantasma, todos acharam um absurdo. Minhyuk achava que alguém havia colocado algo na bebida de Hyunwoo sem que ele visse. Wonho ainda tinha esperanças que o garoto existisse e havia uma explicação para seu sumiço, Hyungwon apoiava esse posicionamento. Jooheon era imparcial.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quando entraram na terceira semana pós festa, decidiram que era hora de intervir. Hyunwoo só parecia ficar mais triste a cada dia que passava, sempre procurando Kihyun na multidão. Não mais, hoje era o dia que seus amigos iriam o levar para sua sorveteria favorita e o animar. Ele esqueceria Kihyun de uma vez por todas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Estava tudo certo, Minhyuk grudou em Hyunwoo o dia todo. Os outros iriam os encontrar nos armários, fazendo ser impossível para que Hyunwoo fugisse deles.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Minhyuk tagarelava sobre algo enquanto Hyunwoo ajeitava as coisas em seu armário, totalmente alheio sobre o que o amigo tanto falava. Também não reparou quando Wonho e Jooheon se juntaram a eles. Estava muito perdido em pensamentos, ainda revivendo a melhor noite de sua vida, que provavelmente havia sido tudo fruto da sua imaginação.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Os corredores da escola já estavam vazios a essa hora então os passos de Changkyun e Hyungwon ecoaram mais alto do que o normal. Eles corriam em direção aos amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A primeira coisa que Hyunwoo notou foi que Changkyun estava extremamente pálido, além de ofegante.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O que aconteceu? -Perguntou Wonho, fazendo carinho nas costas do mais novo. -Você está branco como papel, Changie.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Até parece que viu um fantasma. -Minhyuk riu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>O olhar no rosto de Changkyun o fez parar de rir. Hyungwon estava igualmente assustado e cansado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O que diabos aconteceu? -Jooheon agora tomou a frente.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyung… -Changkyun começou se dirigindo a Hyunwoo, mas teve que respirar fundo mais uma vez antes de continuar. -Ele… Kihyun…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Por favor, eu pedi para não falarmos mais sobre isso. -Jogou um livro no armário, descontando sua frustração.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Não, hyung! -Hyungwon tentou. -Ele… ex…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Respirem fundo, vocês dois. -Wonho mandou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Os dois respiraram algumas vezes, acalmando seus corações e finalmente se acalmando. Hyunwoo os encarava com os braços cruzados. Só queria ir embora, mas agora estava curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Hyung, -Changkyun começou novamente. -Há um aluno novo na minha turma… Kihyun.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Não foi apenas Hyunwoo que foi pego de surpresa, ninguém ali esperava por isso.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você está falando sério? -A voz de Hyunwoo cheia de esperança. -Se estiver mentindo para mim…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu juro que é verdade, Hyung. -Changkyun ergueu as mãos na defensiva. -Mas…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Mas o que? -Minhyuk franziu as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu e Hyungwon fomos falar com ele… -Pausou fazendo Hyunwoo perder a paciência.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O que aconteceu, Changkyun? Pelo amor de Deus, fale de uma vez. -Implorou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ele disse que não nunca esteve na festa do Wonho, Hyunwoo. -Hyungwon explicou. -Disse que se mudou para cá esse fim de semana, nunca esteve aqui antes. -Seu olhar em Hyunwoo era triste. -Ele não sabe quem você é.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo não sabia o que pensar, o chão sob seus pés girava e ele teve se escorar nos armários para não cair. Teria sido tudo um sonho mesmo? Fruto de sua imaginação? Mas o garoto existia, só não o conhecia. Como isso era possível.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Então foi mesmo um sonho premonitório. -Escutou a voz de Minhyuk, mas soava abafada em seus ouvidos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Cala a boca, Minhyuk. -Changkyun mandou. -Não está vendo que o hyung está mal?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-E de quem é a culpa? -Minhyuk rebateu. -Sua e de Hyungwon que jogaram a bomba assim no pobre garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Todos entraram em uma grande discussão, mas Hyunwoo não ouviu mais nada. Pois em seu campo de visão ele avistou aquele que assombrava suas noites desde o Halloween. Kihyun andava calmamente até um armário, alguns metros de distância deles.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Sem falar nada Hyunwoo se afastou do armário e com passos incertos se aproximou do garoto. Ele tinha certeza que aquele era Kihyun, mesmo que agora seus cabelos fossem pretos e não laranjas.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Kihyun… -Chamou. Em algum lugar de sua mente ele registrou que não ouvia mais seus amigos discutindo, provavelmente acompanhavam seus movimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kihyun se virou para ele, usava o blusão felpudo marrom que Hyunwoo lhe emprestará. Mas em seu rosto não havia reconhecimento. Deu um sorriso educado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Olá?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você realmente não se lembra de mim? -Perguntou sentindo os olhos e a garganta arderem.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kihyun franziu as sobrancelhas, depois olhou para algo atrás de Hyunwoo. Pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Você deve ser Hyunwoo, -O mais velho assentiu. -Seus amigos vieram falar comigo antes. Eu sinto muito, Hyunwoo, mas eu não te conheço. Eu nunca estive nessa cidade antes deste fim de semana e, certamente, não fui na festa de Halloween do seu amigo. -Colocou a mão no ombro de Hyunwoo. -Eu realmente sinto muito, mas nós não nos conhecemos.</span>
</p><p>👻</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lie to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🕯️</p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo sentiu que ia chorar ali mesmo, todo o seu sonho não passava disso, um sonho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Desculpe pelo o incomodo, não vamos mais lhe importunar. -Disse para Kihyun e se virou fungando. Não queria chorar na frente de Kihyun, ele sendo ou não o </span>
  <em>
    <span>seu </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kihyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que se virou sentiu a mão de Kihyun em seu pulso o impedindo de ir embora. Se voltou para o garoto, que agora sorria como na noite de Halloween.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eu sinto muito, Hyunwoo. -Ele disse tentando não rir. -Foi ideia do Changkyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nessa hora a risada de Changkyun preencheu o silêncio tenso que havia ali. Hyunwoo olhou para os amigos, todos tão confusos quanto ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-O que está acontecendo? -Perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Antes de responder com palavras, Kihyun colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço o puxando para um beijo. Se era possível, todos ficaram ainda mais confusos, Changkyun continuava a rir.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Claro que sou eu, Hyunwoo. Eu estava brincando.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Agora Hyunwoo sentiu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Por que você fez isso?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Meu Deus, me desculpe, -Kihyun ficou apavorado, limpava as lágrimas do mais velho conforme elas caiam. -Changkyun achou que seria engraçado pois vocês não aceitaram a teoria dele que eu era um fantasma.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-ENTÃO É TUDO CULPA DO CHANGKYUN? -A voz brava de Minhyuk se sobressaiu, Hyunwoo havia esquecido que eles estavam ali. -O GAROTO EXISTE MESMO? -Minhyuk chegou gritando, fazendo Hyunwoo esquecer da tristeza, agora estava extremamente constrangido.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Esse deve ser Minhyuk, certo? -Perguntou Kihyun sorrindo com timidez.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Changkyun fugiu de um tapa de Minhyuk e se aproximou dos dois.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Desculpa, hyung. -Seu olhar no chão. -Eu achei que seria engraçado, mas foi cruel. Sinto muito mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Está tudo bem, Changie. -Hyunwoo colocou a mão em seus cabelos, como uma forma carinhosa de reafirmar o que disse.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-NÃO ESTÁ NÃO, ESSE MOLEQUE VAI APANHAR. -Minhyuk gritou, Hyunwoo percebeu que Jooheon o segurava e riu.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo se virou para os amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Está tudo bem, Minhyuk. Se acalme, já passou.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Agora todos os seis encaravam Kihyun, surpresos, mas maravilhados. Hyunwoo apresentou cada um deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Pessoal, esse é Kihyun.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-O garoto misterioso. -Jooheon recebeu um tapa de Hyungwon.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ei! Você que chegou aqui todo eufórico que Kihyun existia.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Eu fui enganado também. -Cruzou os braços indignado.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-É verdade. -Changkyun deu de ombros, meio escondido atrás de Wonho.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Fico muito feliz que você realmente exista, -Minhyuk se adiantou e apertou a mão do garoto. -Seja bem-vindo!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Obrigado…? -Kihyun olhou para Hyunwoo. -Agora você pode me explicar por que exatamente vocês acharam que eu não existia?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>-Ah, essa é uma longa história. -Wonho que falou. -Podemos te contar tudo enquanto comemos sorvete, estávamos indo para a sorveteria favorita de Hyunwoo. O que você acha?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo olhou para Kihyun, esperançoso. Então o mais novo sorriu e aceitou o convite.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>O resto do dia foi na sorveteria favorita de Hyunwoo, junto de seus melhores amigos e seu garoto. Na ida até lá, o grupo tentou deixar os dois mais sozinhos, caminhando mais a frente deles. Mas assim que chegaram no local, o mais novo casalzinho não teve mais paz. O interrogatório começou. Kihyun não pareceu se importar com aquilo e Hyunwoo também estava ansioso para aprender mais sobre ele.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span> Foi assim que descobriram que Kihyun realmente morava na casa 514, seu pai era arquiteto e queria renovar a casa velha. Ele não havia aparecido nas últimas semanas pois tiveram que voltar para sua cidade natal para resolver pendências e ainda estavam vendendo a antiga casa. Sem falar que a mãe de Kihyun o obrigou a pintar os cabelos de volta para seu natural preto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E com muita vergonha por parte de Hyunwoo, Wonho revelou que a tal bebida que havia feito para o mais velho era na verdade um refrigerante sem gás. Isso os rendeu pelo menos uns cinco minutos de risada ininterrupta.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mesmo com sua preocupação com a diferença de idade, não demorou muito para que Kihyun se enturmasse com eles. E Hyunwoo não ficou nem um pouco surpreso quando Kihyun, Changkyun e Hyungwon se tornaram melhores amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Agora ele tinha certeza que sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo graças a uma festa de Halloween e um garoto de cabelos cor-de-laranja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>🕯️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epílogo: Meet You There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🔮</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fazia exatamente um ano que Hyunwoo e Kihyun se conheceram por acaso na festa de Wonho. Um ano que estavam juntos, um ano que tudo havia mudado na vida não apenas deles, mas de todos no grupo. Também fazia um ano desde que Minhyuk, Hyungwon e Jooheon haviam começado seu estranho relacionamento. Na opinião de Hyunwoo aqueles três só complicaram as coisas para si mesmos, todos viam como eles se amavam, mas eventualmente tudo se alinhou e logo eles comemorariam seis meses juntos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Agora eles se encontravam no mesmo lugar onde tudo tinha começado: em uma festa de Halloween na casa de Wonho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A diferença agora era que a festa era particular e estava mais para uma festa do pijama do que de qualquer outra coisa. Uma maratona de filmes de terror comendo pizza, muito mais o estilo de Hyunwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo estava sentado entre as pernas de Kihyun no chão, enquanto os três namorados ocupavam o sofá. Wonho e Changkyun haviam ido pegar bebidas para eles no andar de cima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Changkyun e Kihyun eram os únicos ainda na escola, terminando o ensino médio enquanto os outros já cursavam seu primeiro ano da faculdade. Wonho e Hyunwoo estavam dividindo um apartamento enquanto o trisal também morava junto. Mas era como se morassem todos juntos, pois viviam no mesmo prédio. Era necessário apenas atravessar o corredor e Hyunwoo podia falar com Minhyuk, jogar videogame com Jooheon ou estudar com Hyungwon. Tudo estava indo muito bem para todos eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Mas em sua mente, ele sabia que poderia melhorar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Naquela noite, Hyunwoo iria convidar Kihyun para morarem juntos quando o mais novo ingressasse na faculdade, estava tudo programado. Iria o convidar quando estive o acompanhando até em casa e seria como seu primeiro beijo. Pura magia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>O problema era que o trisal estava mais ansioso com o convite, do que o próprio Hyunwoo. E assim que se sentaram no chão para comer a pizza. Tudo se tornou um pandemônio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Então… Kihyun e Hyunwoo, onde vocês já sabem onde vão morar ano que vem? -Hyungwon perguntou com os olhos brilhando. -Assumindo que Kihyun tenha aceitado morar com você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A tentativa de puxar assunto terminou com Kihyun se engasgando com a pizza e Hyunwoo entrando em pânico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-WONNIE! -Hyunwoo reclamou enquanto batia nas costas de Kihyun, tentando o ajudar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-O que? -Deu de ombros. -Achei que você já havia perguntado, não é minha culpa que você é tão lento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Desculpa, -Kihyun falou com a voz arranhada pelo engasgo. -Do que você está falando? Hyunwoo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-Ah, -Olhou para os amigos procurando por apoio. Minhyuk lhe mostrou os dedões como incentivo. -Eu, pretendia, te chamar para morar comigo quando você começasse a faculdade, -Explicou. -Eu entendo que talvez seja um pouco rápido mais…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Kihyun o interrompeu pulando em seu pescoço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>-SIM! -Praticamente gritou em seu ouvido e passou a dar beijinhos por todo o rosto do mais velho. -ESSE É O MELHOR HALLOWEEN DE TODOS!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Não foi como planejado, mas pelo menos Kihyun havia aceitado morar com ele. Não poderia estar mais feliz, um novo passo para passar o resto de suas vidas juntos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Hyunwoo já pensava nos próximos halloweens que passariam juntos. Olhando filmes de terror, comendo besteira ou até mesmo indo em festas sem graça. O que importava era que pretendia fazer cada Halloween especial e já tinha planos para o próximo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pediria Kihyun em casamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Mal podia esperar pelos momentos mágicos que passaria com seu garoto misterioso.</span>
</p>
<p>🔮</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eai, gente?<br/>O que acharam?<br/>Vocês chegaram a pensar que o Kihyun não existia? Me contem.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Agradecimentos e Dedicatória</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎃</p><p>Essa fanfic foi escrita especialmente para @/jaekyyun através do projeto MonEspecial de Halloween da @/mxfanfics </p><p>Em primeiro lugar eu quero agradecer à mxfanfics por mais um projeto sensacional. Foi incrível e estressante, eu amei.</p><p>Em segundo lugar: eu espero que tu tenha gostado, Jú! Eu escrevi ela com muito amor só para ti.</p><p>Tu não me facilitou as coisas, vou admitir. Meus casais favoritos são os teus menos favoritos, achei um ultraje! Mas tudo bem, eu dei um jeitinho.</p><p>Não era um mondesafio, mas não deixou de ser desafiador (não desistam de mim, sou legal, eu juro). Eu tive um grande problema para me conectar de verdade com o Hyunwoo dessa fanfic e estava bem insegura sobre ela até o encontro dos Showki. Depois disso a estória fluiu mais tranquilamente.</p><p>E tivemos o teu Wonkyun também! Espero que tenha gostado deles, foi outra novidade para mim então outro desafio. Não quis me aprofundar muito em relacionamentos secundários por causa do tempo (sim, tinha dois meses, mas, sim, eu escrevi na última semana).</p><p>E ainda tivemos um trisal!!! Que loucura esse trisal. Curiosidade: ele não estava planejado. O casal seria Jooheon e Hyungwon, não me pergunte o porque, eles escolheram e eu apoiei, mas então o Hyungwon quis o Minhyuk também. E o Minhyuk quis os dois e o Jooheon aceitou. Quem sou eu para me meter no relacionamento dos outros? Eles que sejam felizes!</p><p>Enfim, eu realmente espero que todos tenham gostado de ler essa short story e tenha entretido vocês por um tempinho. Me contem o que acharam!! Vocês chegaram a duvidar da existência do Kihyun ou não?</p><p>Fiz uma playlist com as músicas que nomearam os capítulos e a fic!! Não levem a letra muito a sério, eu fui mais pelo nome e meu amor por elas haha.</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5bkGgZlFabD81pzf7jnDtA?si=DJWsafo-SCq5n8KhvQFJxw</p><p>É isso por hoje, não deixem de conferir as outras fics, tanto do monespecial quanto do mondesafio hein! E as inscrições pro MonEspecial de Natal estão abertas!! Para se inscrever é só ir lá no perfil da mxfanfics no tt, vai até o dia 25/10 então corram!</p><p>👻 Obrigada novamente e nos vemos em breve. 👻</p><p>Happy Halloween 🎃</p><p> </p><p>(Essa dedicatória foi escrita lá em outubro, só copei e colei do wattpad então ignorem as datas e tal)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eai? Curtiram?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>